Anniversary Surprises
by Jatieluv
Summary: Katie and James celebrate their anniversary.


**Hey guys! It's been a little while since I posted something myself...Buuut...Today is special. Wanna know why? **_Drum roll_**...Today marks one year that Science-Fantasy93 and I have been writing together. I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm so glad I met her (not in person, though :( but it will happen one day). She's so awesome, and she's such a great writer. I can't tell you how many times we've laughed hysterically during our conversations. I think it's safe to say that things get pretty crazy. Anyways, this little one-shot is for her, in honor of what we've dubbed our _writing-buddy anniversary_. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Big Time Rush.

Warnings: Mild suggestions  


* * *

**Katie's POV**

I smiled as I stretched out in bed, remembering that today was James' and my anniversary. Well, one of them. Today marked seventeen years since we first started dating. Since then, we've gotten married, and have had two wonderful sons, Cameron and Brayden.

I got out of bed, and wandered into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I was done, I headed downstairs. I peeked into the living room, and saw the boys watching TV.

"Morning, Mom," Cam said.

I smiled. "Morning. Did you guys eat yet?"

He nodded.

"We made breakfast for you too," Brayden added.

My smile widened. "Really?"

"Yep."

Cam smiled at me. "Today's yours and Dad's anniversary. We figured the least we could do is give you a little break from some things."

I walked over, and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "I love you guys."

"Love you too," they responded.

"Oh, Dad called. He said he will be home at around 4," Cam told me.

I nodded. "I really wish he didn't have to work today, but I get it. It's getting closer to the play's opening night."

The boys nodded.

I gave them a smile, and headed into the kitchen. I found the food the boys made me, and ate it. Once I was finished, I asked Cam to watch Brayden, and I headed to the store to get James' gift. I knew exactly what to get.

* * *

Four o'clock finally rolled around, and I smiled widely when James walked through the door.

He smiled back, and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said, kissing him back. "Happy Anniversary."

His smile widened. "Happy Anniversary." He kissed my forehead, and headed upstairs.

I sighed happily. Words couldn't describe how much I loved him.

Cam and Brayden wandered in a moment later, carrying overnight bags.

"Where are you guys off to?" I asked.

"Uncle Kendall's," Cam answered. "I called him earlier and asked if Bray and I could stay the night. We wanted to give you and Dad some alone time. You guys haven't had any in a while."

I smiled. "You're so sweet."

He nodded. "Yeah."

I laughed. "And I see you got your father's modesty."

He grinned.

I shook my head. Yeah, he was definitely James'.

They hugged me goodbye, and walked out the door.

I headed into the kitchen to start on dinner.

* * *

After James and I ate, we sat down in the living room with each other's gifts.

He handed me my present.

I smiled, and opened it. Inside the box was a locket that had _Forever_scrawled across it. I opened it, and my smile widened. On the left side, there was a picture of James and I when we first got together. On the right side, there was a picture of us that was taken recently. I blinked back tears.

James watched me carefully. "Is it bad? I should have gotten something else, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I love it."

"You're not just saying that, right?"

"No. I really love it. And I love you." I pecked his lips, and passed him his gift. "There's a few things in that bag."

"Sure, make me look bad," he teased.

"As if. You got me chocolate and flowers yesterday. Besides, I'm sure the locket wasn't cheap."

He shrugged, and reached into the bag. He looked at me when he pulled an item out. "Chocolate body paint? Really?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. I figured we'd both get enjoyment out of it."

He smirked, but pulled out the next thing. His eyes widened as he took in the large box. "You got me a Z-Berry photo printer?"

I nodded. "You always say how you'd like to print your phone pictures straight from your phone, so..."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Is that it?"

I shook my head. "There's one more thing."

He reached into the bag again, and pulled out a onesie. He blinked. "Katie..."

I smiled.

"Are you...?"

I nodded.

He smiled widely, and kissed me.

I kissed him back.

"We're really having another baby?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We are."

James beamed. "I love you. So, so much."

My smile widened. "I love you too."

* * *

**Awww! I just love them! And how sweet are Cam and Brayden? Well, I hope you guys liked it, especially you, Science-Fantasy93. :)**


End file.
